la fin d'un monde
by ylg
Summary: Ça n'est pas forcément le monde entier qui touche à sa fin, mais seulement l'humanité, et ça ne fait ni chaud ni froid à Satsuki.
**Titre :** La fin d'un monde
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** X  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Yatôji Satsuki, Kanoe, Kigai Yûto, Beast, Nekoi Yuzuriha  
 **Genre :** dark  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect mais j'aimerais bien qu'elles finissent cette série un jour.

 **Thème :** « Apocafic » pour LadiesBingo  
 **Nombre de mots :** 1100+

oOo

On raconte que le jour qui décidera de la fin de ce monde approche, et que tout porte à croire que le monde est sur le point d'être détruit. Des endroits clé s'effondrent de toutes parts, emportant avec eux les personnes dans les immeubles même et alentour. Quand tous les kekkai artificiels seront détruits, la ville entière tombera. La destruction de Tokyo causera un déséquilibre majeur dans le kekkai protégeant le monde entier, et quand celui-ci se déchirera, c'est la Terre entière qui tremblera. Certains craignent qu'elle se brisera, mais Satsuki sait que non.  
Elle a analysé toutes les données. Le monde n'est pas sur le point d'être détruit : seulement l'humanité. Les Sept Émissaires s'en débarrassent, purifiant le monde et donnant une chance à la nature, la faune, la flore, de prendre un nouveau départ. Satsuki ne se soucie pas de la nature plus que de l'humanité, mais protéger n'a aucun sens quand détruire est tellement plus facile. Et donner à la Terre une chance de se reconstruire pourrait être intéressant à voir.

Il est possible de Kanoe ait des projets secrets concernant toute cette destruction, mais Satsuki ne s'en soucie pas non plus. Elle veut juste faire disparaître les êtres humains. Ce faisant, elle n'en fait pas trop comme cibler d'abord son école et son quartier : ce serait une petite vengeance ridicule, en-dessous d'elle. Elle est plus calme, plus composée que ça et choisit ses cibles de façon stratégique, afin de causer le maximum de destruction, le plus efficacement possible. Personne ne pourrait l'accuser ni de paresse ni d'en faire trop. Ça ne l'affecterait pas pour autant si ça arrivait, mais bon… Peut-être n'est-elle pas au-dessus de tout comme elle le pensait, si l'approbation de certaines personnes choisies lui sied ?  
C'est Kanoe qui les a réunis, ces Émissaires. Il n'est pas besoin qu'ils travaillent en équipe mais au moins savoir qui sont les autres rend les choses plus faciles. Ça leur évitera de se gêner réciproquement : ce serait contre-productif.  
Satsuki ne les considère pas comme ses alliés, encore moins ses amis, ni même ses compagnons ou ses pairs. Mais ils seront utiles à leur but commun, alors elle tolère leur existence. Elle est presque contente d'appartenir à ce groupe quand ils conjuguent leurs efforts, car l'espace d'un instant, elle a quelque chose à faire pour vaincre l'ennui mortel qui l'empêtrait autrefois.

Elle est la première surprise d'admettre que les flatteries de Kanoe et de Yuto l'amusent. La décadence que ces deux-là embrassent, au lieu de la dégoûter, la fait s'interroger sur la liberté qui est leur. La plupart des humains laissent leurs besoins primaires les guider et leur moralité artificielle les brider, et c'est quelque chose que Satsuki méprise. La chair n'est que faiblesse pour eux, une faiblesse que Satsuki se flatte de ne pas partager. Kanoe en revanche ne semble pas y succomber mais plutôt choisir de son plein gré de s'en servir, sans accorder d'importance à ce qu'autrui pourra en penser et Satsuki reconnaît qu'en elle, c'est une force.  
Cependant, ça n'est pas pour ça que Satsuki pensera à épargner aucun des Émissaires ni même Kanoe quand viendra la fin, de la même façon qu'aucun d'eux ne devrait penser à l'épargner elle. Satsuki ne veut pas survivre de toute façon. Elle n'a rien à faire de sa vie, et tout ce qu'elle pourra vraiment choisir sera la façon dont elle mourra. Selon qui restera encore à ce moment, elle pourra choisir de les achever vite et sans souffrance. Elle est certaine qu'elle verra le reste de l'humanité disparaître avant de mourir elle-même ; ce qu'elle ne peut pas savoir c'est qui d'autre parmi les Émissaires comptera dans les derniers et dans quel ordre ils s'entre-tueront. Satsuki fera peut-être en sorte de garder Kanoe pour la fin…

Parce que Kanoe est la seule à avoir discerné en Satsuki quelque chose qui pouvait lui plaire à elle aussi. Kanoe lui a révélé son destin d'Émissaire ; elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit la plus brillante en quoi que ce soit, elle ne s'est même pas extasiée sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire de son ordinateur. Elle lui a simplement offert une vérité concernant ses pouvoirs et la liberté totale de les utiliser à sa guise. Pour la toute première fois, Satsuki trouvait quelque chose d'utile à faire, sans se laisser utiliser pour autant. Du coup, elle méprise Kanoe moins que le reste des humains. Elle ne l'aime pas franchement, puisqu'elle n'aime personne, elle ne s'aime pas elle-même, elle ne peut même pas croire que quiconque puisse l'aimer, ni aimer qui que ce soit pour le compte. L'amour n'est qu'un triste mensonge, un aveuglement causé par les hormones ; les sentiments sont une création des neurotransmetteurs pour excuser les besoins biologiques. Heureusement, cet échec évolutif de l'humanité prendra bientôt fin. L'espèce humaine est déjà en voie de disparition, à force de détruire son propre environnement : les Émissaires ne font qu'accélérer un peu les choses.  
Satsuki elle-même n'a jamais demandé à vivre. Elle est vide à l'intérieur. Pour un temps, Beast comblait le vide, mais elle n'a jamais pu uploader son esprit dans ces circuits et s'affranchir totalement de la chair. Ça serait trop fatigant d'avoir à se tuer elle-même et elle considère que d'autres personnes méritent d'abord d'être éliminées avant qu'elle-même ne doive disparaître. Alors elle détruit méthodiquement ce que l'humanité a construit ces derniers siècles, causant la fin du monde tel que les humains le connaissaient.

Quand sa propre fin viendra, Satsuki se demande si ça sera douloureux. La seule faille dans son projet c'est que Beast disparaîtra avant Satsuki, quand toutes les centrales électriques s'arrêteront. Elle n'arrive pas à déterminer comment elle réagira à sa perte : l'ordinateur était sa seule façon de tuer l'ennui ces derniers années, mais au final il reste une machine, pas un ami. Ça n'aurait aucun fondement de le pleurer et vouloir épargner un peu de la création humaine pour le maintenir en état de fonctionnement. Mais comme c'est la seule chose au monde qui la fasse se sentir vivante et utile, peut-être qu'il serait sensé de se supprimer elle-même avant de redevenir une enveloppe vide ?  
À ce moment-là, ça n'est pas Kanoe qui pourra aider Satsuki sur cette question. Ces derniers temps, elle s'est laissée aller à apprécier son existence, mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser corrompre par un sentimentalisme artificiel. Il faut qu'elle continue sa tâche, quelle que soit la compagnie restant autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne. Elle commence à avoir hâte que ça soit fini, craignant de se perdre elle-même avant.  
Peut-être en fait, qu'elle devrait plutôt chercher à trouver cette fillette qui croyait si fort que tuer tout le monde était mal, sans pouvoir lui servir un seul argument convaincant, et s'abstenir de la tuer tant qu'elle n'aura pas répondu à cette dernière question : faudrait-il que Satsuki disparaisse avant ou après Beast, et pourquoi ?


End file.
